tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice 3
The third season 'of the Tengaged reality talent show The Voice, premiered on March 12th 2014, returning after a short hiatus primarily in the 4PM CT time slot with a minority of episodes airing at 5PM. After the success of the first two seasons, it was announced that the third season would feature six more episodes than the previous seasons and air for a longer duration. It was also decided that the show would only air four nights a week, Sunday, Monday, Wednesday and Friday with the execption of the last Sunday in the series. Coaches and hosts On March 5, the executive producers decided to bring The Voice back for its third season. On that day, it was revealed that all four original coaches would return for the third time. Janelle also returned as sole host, also taking up a new production role. Sam W, was the only member of the team not to return this season. On March 18, it was announced that coach Lauren had stepped down from her position. She was promptly replaced with Vinny, who will begin as the mentor for Team Lauren beginning in the Battle Rounds. Teams Key: : Winner : Runner-up : Third place : Fourth place : Eliminated in the Live shows : Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds : Eliminated in the Battle rounds * Note: Italicized names are stolen contestants (names struck through on original teams). The Blind Auditions The Blind Auditions premiered on March 12, 2014 with a double episode premiere, seeing two episodes air back-to-back on the same night. Producers have released that there are five blind audition episodes in total. Key :✔ – Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button : – Artist defaulted to this coach's team : – Artist elected to join this coach's team : – Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button 'Episode 1 (March 12) The premiere episode aired on Wednesday March 12. The season opened with a special performance from season two winners Imagine Dragons with their winning single "Bleeding Out". Non-competition performances 'Episode 2 (March 12)' The second episode aired as the later of a special back-to-back premiere of the third season on March 12. Eight more artists took to the stage in hopes of being selected. 'Episode 3 (March 14)' The third episode aired on Friday March 14, unlike previous seasons it was the first blind audition episode to air after a one day break. Thirteen more artists will took to the stage in hopes of making it onto a team. 'Episode 4 (March 16)' The penultimate blind auditions episode aired on Sunday March 16. Thirteen more hopefuls took to the stage in hope of making it into the top 40. 'Episode 5 (March 17)' The final blind audition episode is aired on Monday March 17 at the usual time of 5 EST. The coaches bought their teams to a close as they got ready to enter the battle rounds. The Battle Rounds The battle rounds (episodes 6 - 9) comprised of two double episodes at 5 EST and then again at 6 EST on Wednesday March 19, and Friday March 21. The coaches once again utilized mentors during this round and enlisted Tengaged users, Webly, TheEclipse, Mybash_ and OhNatalie. Continuing from last season, each coach had a steal that allowed them to steal an eliminated artist for their team. : – Artist won the Battle and advances to the Live shows : – Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advances to the Live shows : – Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated 'Episode 6 (March 19)' 'Episode 7 (March 19)' 'Episode 8 (March 21)' 'Episode 9 (March 21)' The Live Shows It was revealed that this seasons live shows (episodes 10-16) would feature a Top 24 (six members representing each team). The live shows is the final stage of the competition. It consists of six live shows and a season finale. 'Reception and TV ratings'